Many methods and devices conforming to the state of the technology are known for the prevention of a stationary vehicle unintentionally rolling away, which exhibit different ways of preventing a vehicle from rolling away.
For example, DE 101 51 846 A1 discloses a method and a device for the prevention of an unintended rolling away of a stationary vehicle, wherein a driver is enabled to very simply deactivate the pressure to a holding brake, which brake performs the desired function. In doing this, first, in the case of a stationary vehicle, a holding mode is initiated upon the activation of a brake pedal in which at least one wheel brake apparatus of the vehicle is controllingly commanded to produce a braking force so that the vehicle is automatically held fixed from further movement and cannot inadvertently roll away. This holding mode can also be deactivated by a second activation of the brake pedal.
In the case of a secure braking of the vehicle on an incline by way of the described method and in accordance with the state of the technology, a dangerous situation can arise if the driver leaves the driver's seat with the presupposed idea that the vehicle is securely braked by the augmented startup gearing. In the case of a fault in this described holding method, it is possible that a reverse rolling of the vehicle could occur, especially when a clutch is not, as expected, fully closed. Further, it is necessary for the driver to activate this holding function by way of repeated pressings of continually increasing force on the brake pedal, which brings about an additional safety risk.
The present invention has the purpose of presenting a method and a device for preventing a stationary vehicle of unintentionally rolling away, which is immediately activated upon the stopping of the vehicle and, which invented method and device, allow the activation of a holding function without excessive technical involvement even in a case of a fault (as cited above) in the startup gearing, such as an unexpected failure of a clutch to close.
The purpose of the invention is achieved by a generic method and a device for the prevention of a stationary vehicle to inadvertently roll away.